


The Flower

by CielWritesShit



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier's Egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: In a world where status is incredibly important, an orphan falls for the son of a colonel. But maybe that's for the best.





	The Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way trying to imply that orphans don't deserve love, or that they're any better/worse than any other person by the nature of their birth. It is purely used as a plot device. 
> 
> I think this was the longest thing I'd ever written up until a couple of months back, so enjoy a decently lengthed one-shot for once.

It is traditional that on a person’s 16 birthday, they should wait outside the door of the person they want to marry, as long as they are within the same class. No Barron would want a chimney sweep as a partner. Orphans are the lowest of the lowest class. A child left alone? Must be because they’re not worthy of love from their parents. Or that fate was so cruel to them as to have their parents killed.

This is where we find Dark. He was only a few days old when he was left outside the orphanage. He was the lowest of the low class, and, along with the others at the St. Iplier orphanage, was only allowed to marry another lowest class orphan. So, needless to say, he wasn’t looking forward to his 16th birthday.

At school, the day before his birthday, he told his best friend Wilford about his problems.

“It’s just not fair Wil! Why is it that people like you can have anyone, but I’m stuck with the one’s nobody wants.” Dark moaned, too annoyed to realise his choice of words.

“People like me, eh? I bet you think we have a silver spoon stuck up our asses, huh?” To say that Wilford was hurt by Dark’s words was an understatement. And as Dark realised what he’d said, he regretted it.

“I didn’t mean you, I just meant…” He trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

“No, it’s fine, come and see me when you get your head out of your ass!” And with that, Wilford left, leaving Dark alone.

“Well that’s just perfect. I’ve just lost my best friend. Typical. I can’t do anything right.” Dark grumbled to himself once he got home. He was like a lion in a cage, pacing to and fro, hoping for something, though what it was is beyond him.

Late that night (or was it early morning? Dark wasn’t sure) he was led on his bed, twirling the flower in his hands. He knew that he had to give it to someone. But who? Not a girl, he knew that much. As nice as most of them were, he didn’t want to spend his life with a girl. So a boy, definitely. There weren’t many that he knew. The only one he could see himself growing old with was Wilford. But… not only was Wil angry at him, he was an upperclassmen. He was the son of The Colonel, William Warfstache. Which meant that, as much as Dark wanted it, it was super unlikely that they could grow old together.

Why would I want to be with Wil anyway? He’s just a friend… Even Dark didn’t believe his thoughts this time. Maybe, just maybe, he liked the other as more than a friend. But no one else had to know that.

The next day was a Saturday. And Dark’s birthday. So, he got up, put on his best black shirt and black skinny jeans, grabbed the white rose that had been issued to him, and left the orphanage. Who cares if people thought he couldn’t. He was going to give it to Wilford, even if it killed him. But first, he had to get there. And since he had no money, that meant walking.

When he arrived, he walked up to the front steps of the Warfstache establishment. It was then that he realized that he first had to get past Wilford’s dad. The Colonel wasn’t one to be messed with. But, since Wil had once introduced them, Dark’s hopes were high. So, hopes set high, he knocked on the door.

It swung open, and there was the intimidating man. He glanced down to Dark’s hand, spotting the rose in the orphan’s hand.

“Oh, good afternoon Dark. Now’s not a great time, you see, my son’s not feeling too well right now. Maybe if you came back later-”

“Please Sir, I just want to see him-”

“Come back later!” With that, the door was slammed in his face. Shell shocked, Dark fell to his knees, holding on tightly to the rose in his hand. He said he wouldn’t cry, but here he was on the doorstep, tears falling from his eyes.

He heard shouting. Loud, profanities being thrown freely, two forces clashing. The door opened again, only this time it was Wilford, his Wilford, slamming the door behind him. Dark hid the flower behind himself, pushing himself to his feet.

“Come on Darky, let’s get you cleaned up,” the gentle voice of his best friend broke through the static he was hearing, and Dark let himself be pulled away from the house.

Through twists and turns, the two of them made their way to a nearby park, the one where they first met. Wil led Dark to a bench hidden by a wall of green, bushes and trees giving privacy to the two boys.

I can’t believe my Dad sometimes. He should’ve shown you more respect. I even told him to let you in if you came by-“ Wilford was getting more worked up by the second.

"It’s okay, he just wants what’s best for you. Besides, I prefer being out here, out of the way of prying eyes. It makes this more special.” Dark responded, twirling the flower out of the sight of Wilford.

Wilford sighed. He looked at Dark, and smiled slightly. The boy was fiddling with something, Wil didn’t know what. But whatever it was, it must be important. Besides, it was Dark’s birthday, which meant… Oh.

“It’s your birthday.”

Dark was snapped out of his thoughts (which definitely weren’t of the pink haired man in front of him), and looked up. Wilford gestured to his hand.

“Oh-oh, right.” Dammit, he was stammering. That’s not what he wanted. “S-so. I know I don’t come from much. B-but it’s my 16th birthday. And there’s no one I’d rather spend it with than you,” his stammering was stopping, and he got down on one knee, before holding the rose out in front of him. “So, if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend not just today, but the rest of my life with you.” Dark’s heart was racing, the fear of rejection starting to get to him.

Wilford wasn’t much better. Dark was, essentially proposing to him. And, well…

“Are you serious? Of course! I’ve wanted you to say that ever since I met you!” Wilford pulled Dark to his feet, before picking him up and spinning him round as if he could never let him go.

Who cared if it was frowned upon? The two would take on the world together, against all the odds.


End file.
